Currently, vehicles may be driven by numerous individuals in addition to a vehicle owner. For example, a vehicle may be utilized by numerous drivers within a household in addition to the vehicle owner. Each individual may modify a number of settings in the vehicle to be in accordance with his or her preferences. In some cases, vehicle settings may be modified for each individual based on a set of input buttons labeled with numbers (e.g., Input 1, Input 2, Input 3) that may be set to be programmed to memorize certain vehicle settings. Such memorized vehicle settings may pertain to customized positioning of certain vehicle components such as seats, mirrors, steering wheel, etc. for a number of individuals that correspond to the number of input buttons. Therefore, these input buttons may limit settings for a small number of individuals. Consequently, individuals additional to the number of individuals that have fully utilized the input buttons to memorize their preferred vehicle settings may not be able to save their preferred vehicle settings unless they overwrite one of the other individual's saved preferred vehicle settings corresponding to the input buttons.
Additionally, utilizing the set of input buttons to initiate the individual's preferred settings may have some drawbacks with respect to an amount of time it may take for the settings to be executed prior to the individual driving the vehicle. For example, in many cases individuals may select their respective input button only after approaching or entering the vehicle for the vehicle settings to be adjusted based on the preferred vehicle settings. In many cases, the respective input buttons work if the vehicle is not fully enabled (e.g., engine is not turned on) or if the vehicle is within a park transmission gear. Therefore, in many cases the individuals have to wait for a period of time for the vehicle settings to be adjusted based on their preferred vehicle settings before enabling and/or driving the vehicle.